Drunken Story
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: It's a short one-shot from the eternal foes, Zed and Shen - as the title says; they got drunk and the party begins. MxM if you don't like please leave! Any review welcome! Sorry for the grammar mistakes!


Zed was totally crashed. The Master of Shadows felt guilty since he had murdered Shen's father and his own master who helped him, gave him a home and everything what he needed. But Zed became jealous. Always Shen was the perfect, he was the first in everything. And Zed, who tried his best to get closer to his master always got punishments and beats if failed something.

Zed had a match today with Shen, who saved his life several times. Every time when he was near death he used his ultimatum to save him. He felt terribly clumsy at that day, nothing went as he planned, and Shen's contemptuous and full with hate eyes did not helped him too. _He owned him_ , in so many ways.

Zed decided to go out and drink, try to forget or at least vanish everything for some hours. This all made him going crazy. He needed some break right now. But he knew, if goes to any public place like the Master of Shadows they will murder him instantly. So he changed his usual armour into a simply black T-shirt and throusers with a cloak, what uses to protect him from the rain. Then he headed out to Singed's bar, the most famous bar in the world.

\- Give me something very strong. - he ordered from Singed, who took a suggestive look on him while kept cleaning a glass. Zed's changed voice even surprised himself, without his helmet his voice sounded only gravelly and deep and also very sad.

\- Why don't you try to solve your problems? - he placed the glass fron of Zed.

\- I've tried.

Singed poured out an amber coloured liquor, and as he tasted, he was sure, it was Whiskey.

The bar was very loud for the exhausted Zed.

\- Cheater just a fancy word to say winner! - Twisted Fate laughed as stood up from the nearest poker table and took his winner reward with he, settle it right in front of Singed, the bar's owner. Singed counted the price for it and Twisted Fate leave with the payment.

Singed cleaned glasses, Graves, Fiddlestick and an unknow traveller played some poker. At the back of the bar Jax, Master Yi and Gragas sat with a huge amount of empty glasses after a lot of beer. Gragas said something for his friend, settled a new glass of beer front of he, but he stood up and punched Master right on the face in anger. They started to fight after the incident.

Miss Fortune sat at the other side of the bar and counted money with her sailors while they kept telling jokes, it caused loud laughs every time.

Talon arrived, wet from the rain and cloudy on face. His steps made heavy sounds like unusual for an assassin. He ordered "the casual drink" then backed away to one of the darkest corner of the bar.

The remain was the travellers and citizens, whos drank with their friends, laugh loud and talk even more loud.

After some hours Zed was enough drank to not know perfectly where is he. He was just laying on the table, eye a half-empty glass of whiskey and unable to focus on anything else.

\- Can I sit down?

Zed tried to collect his remain strenght to sit back straight or take a look at the newcomer at least. It was Shen. The recognition hit him like a train. The Leader of the Kinkou took a seat without any answer, he was half-drunk too, and a very sad expression on his face. He emptied his drink then poured a new round of the bottle for both of them.

\- Do you even had to think on.. - started Shen, who was obviously trying to focus on the meaning of his words - how would change the future ... if you do not take a stupid mistake...

Zed knew it pretty right. He just nodded as an answer and emptied his glass with one move.

\- I think.. I have enough - started Zed and tried to stand up, failing it many times. His vision was hazy, he felt dizzy.

\- Can I join? - Shen smiled like an idiot.

\- Why not.. - Zed made a clumsy move as an invitation, he almost fell.

Shen got up and the two ninja leave the bar.

God know how they reached Zed's quarter, the dark temple what looked such darker in the rain. The rain cleaned his mind slightly, just enough to barely know what hes doing. Shen seemed like the same.

They passed the long hall, it was empty but so many doors on both side before they reached Zed's room. So many various armors around the walls, a balcony and a large bed at the middle of the room.

Zed started to strip from his wet clothes and Shen did the same.

\- WHA?!

\- Hush - replied Shen - don't tell me you never did before.

Shen's hand found it way into Zed's pants, firmly grabbed his semi hard member and started to pump it while stripped the remain of his clothes by his other hand.

\- Oh nice rings you got here - mocked Shen, Zed had three piercing at a line on his member and without any warning Shen took it in his mouth and started to suck on it hard causing Zed to get his full lenght. Zed moaned loudly, he was very sensitive. After some mins he grabbed Shen's hair, warning him to stop it or he will come. Shen got the memo and stopped, only his tongue swirled him around once more while pulled it out. Then he stood up, grabbed both of their manhood in one hand and rubbed it together while Zed kissed him roughly but passionately.

Now Zed's turn, he went to knees and started to lick the very tip of Shen's dick, teasing slowly, blows hot air at the sensitive flesh. When he felt Shen's impatient hands grab him he slowly took it into his mouth, moving his mouth like he want to swallow him inch by inch. Shen moaned loudly at this point and yanked Zed's head away.

\- Lay down! - Shen's voice was shaky, full with lust.

Zed did as he commanded, layed on his back, his legs over Shen's shoulder while shen pounded him in an insane rythm. Zed arched his back, both were moaning loudly and Shen decided to go deeper, pressed all his weigh on Zed's legs, is own knees touched his bare skin, in this way Shen was able to fuck him balls deep, he pounded at Zed's sweet spot. Their wet skin made a lovely voice at every move and its drove both over the edge. Shen climaxed, it hit Zed's sweet point with such a great force and he came too, splattered his seed all over both of their chest and belly.

Both were panting madly, both felt exhausted terribly.

\- It was good. - sounded Shen's pleased voice.

\- Yeah, damn good. - replied Zed who was already half way to sleep.

At next morning Shen woke up first. He saw his partner still sleeping on his side. He was so peaceful, his bare skin rising and falling on his back, his almost black hair still wet from the last night. He had a lot of old scar, and a new one at his neck, coming under his hair what hide the wound on the back of his neck toward the middle of his back.

His breathe stopped for a minute then he made a squeaky noise as he woke up and stretched.

\- Good morning - welcomed Shen.

He looked back at Shen with sleepy, almost black eyes.

\- I have to pee - and with that Zed got out from the bed - still naked - and leave at the bathroom what opened from his room. His heavy steps and a slight metalic _cling_ remain after he.

Shen blushed at the view, he was handsome, well builded, and he wore a lot of scar everywhere at his skin what made him sexy in his eyes.

The bed was a total mess around him, every sheets wet from sweat, ejaculatum, and the whole room smelled like it.

\- Where can I take a shower?

\- Just come in.

Shen did as he said. There was a huge bathroom, ridiculously normal and clean. Zed opened the shower door for he and stepped in, Shen followed him. The water was relaxingly hot. Both was able to clean without touching each others. Zed brushed his hair and watched the bathing Shen who showed his back to him. Shen was attracting as well.

After they got out from the shower and went back to the room Shen was searching after his clothes. He was putting on his shirt, finishing with the dressing when he took a look at his partner, who weared his casual scarlet red and full black clothes, only his helmet missed.

\- Z-z-zed!?

Zed bursted out in a short amused laugh.

\- What did you thought who am I?

\- I thought you were Master Yi! I thought he have same physique, hair and.. - he blushed at this point.

\- He more tiny than me and I'm more well builded than he. And I have one more piercing than he. - and with that, he winked at Shen before took his helmet on.


End file.
